


Secret Admirer

by craterdweller



Series: Ordinary Moments of an Extraordinary Team [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack intimidates a potential suitor of his favorite waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

Jack noticed Sam’s wistful smile as she looked at a small table for two in the middle of the room. Pulling a few bills from his billfold, he left a generous tip for his favorite waitress, Shelby Bowden. The young Georgetown student reminded him a little of his surrogate daughter, Cassie. He spied a brown haired, brown-eyed kid sitting alone, tapping on his iPad. “What?”

“Shelby has a secret admirer.” Her grin widened at Jack’s scowl. “He’s been watching her ever since he came in.”

Jack furrowed his brow and strode over. Sam had to cover her laugh as Jack gave the poor kid the glare he used to intimidate all of Cassie’s boyfriends. The boy's brown eyes went as wide as saucers when he noticed Jack, in full dress uniform, glaring down at him. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, you _may_. Start with your name, and your intentions towards Shelby.”

“Are you her father?” In response to Jack’s steely glare, he stammered, “Sorry, sir. Josh Wilson, Sir. I’m in Shelby’s astronomy class at Georgetown, sir. I wanted to ask her out for a coffee.” He gulped audibly. “With your permission, sir?”

Jack glanced at the laptop, currently open to a web site displaying NASA photographs of a crab nebula, as well as the stack of textbooks on the empty chair. He looked like a normal enough kid. His interrogation was interrupted by Shelby’s arrival. 

“Josh? Hi. Do you know General O’Neill?”

“Hi Shelby. No, we’ve just met. Is he your Dad?”

“No.” Shelby laughed. “Just one of my favorite customers. General Jack O’Neill. Colonel Samantha Carter. This is Josh Wilson. He’s in my astronomy class.”

Jack shook Josh’s hand with a firm grip. “Nice to meet you.” He shot Josh one last warning glare, and caught Sam covering up a giggle. “Ready, Carter?” He grinned as she looped her arm through his. As they walked away they could hear the kids chattering excitedly in the background.

“OMG, you’re the one that has been leaving me anon comments on tumblr?”

“What the heck is a tumblr? Or do I even want to know?” Jack asked.

Sam finally let out the laugh she’d been holding. “It’s a social media web site. Did you have fun scaring the poor boy?”

“Yep. Almost as much fun as scaring Cassie’s boyfriends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a livejournal challenge.
> 
> prompt: “omg apparently you’re the person who sends me anons on tumblr to check up on me tysm” au


End file.
